


I Think I'm in Love Again

by Smoakingarrow03



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Forgiveness, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Olicity free form, Oneshot?, Romance, Second Chances, arrow 4x20, arrow season 4, fluff and slight smut, olicity - Freeform, shirtless Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakingarrow03/pseuds/Smoakingarrow03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity can't sleep and decides to do some extra work at the bunker.</p>
<p>She was the last person Oliver expected to find in the bunker at two in the morning.</p>
<p>Missing scene from 4x20 with an Olicity happy ending and a little smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm in Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Potential missing scence frrom 4x20 featuring our favorite couple.
> 
> A little angst. Some fluff. Heart to heart. And some smut.
> 
> I may turn this into a smutty two shot if there is a demand for it so please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03
> 
> Also Happy happy birthday to Stephen Amell! :D

Felicity had taken a cab back to Palmer Tech after the mission, relieved that everyone made it out alive. With Darhk that was never a guarantee. 

She paid the cab driver and made her way into the building and up the elevator to the penthouse. The place she was calling home now a days, but let’s face it, this will never be home.

The ride up was silent except for the music playing in the background.

“ _I think I’m in love again._  
_My head, yeah, you’re in my head._  
_I didn’t think it could be true._  
_Let alone that it would be you._  
_I think I’m in love again.“_

She sighed at the words with only one person coming to her mind. Let’s face it. He is the only one who would cross her mind. 

After discarding her coat at the front door, Felicity made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of her favorite red wine and poured herself a glass.

His words kept ringing in her head. 

_“I heard your voice.”_

When Oliver told her earlier that night he was able to stop Darhk with light magic she was ecstatic.

It took all of her willpower to root herself to the ground because all she wanted to do was hug him. 

Instead she just stood there and listened to how he did it. 

When he told her he heard her voice her heart clenched. 

Yes she was still hurting from the lie, but the wound was starting to heal and she couldn’t help but wonder if they only way it would fully heal would be if she let Oliver in again. Because let’s face it, he was her other half. Her soulmate, if you believed in that sort of thing. And it was obvious he was changing and stepping into the light by being the man she always knew he could be. 

After finishing her glass of wine she began to get ready for bed, her mind still running at full speed.

Felicity spent almost two hours tossing and turning. Finally after what seemed like hours she glanced at the clock. 1:00. 

Hmph. This was pointless. She obviously wasn’t sleeping tonight. 

Felicity got out of bed and threw on yoga pants, a t-shirt and Oliver’s grey hoodie that she wore on nights she got lonely, grabbed her bag and made her way out of Palmer Tech.

_________________________________________________________________________

About twenty minutes later she found herself in the Glades and outside of Oliver’s old campaign office. 

Before losing her resolve, Felicity punched in the code and made her way into the elevator and traveling down into the bunker.

If she couldn’t sleep she wanted to at least make herself useful. Run some searches, see if anything new came up about Darhk.

Felicity quietly made her way over to her computers, knowing that Oliver must be near by sleeping as he was staying in the bunker now instead of the loft. 

She sat down at her computers and powered them up as she waited for all her programs to load she heard her name.

“Felicity?” Oliver said, his voice thick with sleep as he made his way around the corner and into her view and boy what a view it was, only clad in black athletic shorts. 

Felicity took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Why did she come her again? She could barely stop herself from throwing himself at him early and he was fully clothed and now he was standing in front of her half naked. 

“Oh ummm Oliver. I’m sorry if I woke you.” She stuttered. “ I just um couldn’t sleep and I thought this would be the best use of my time. You know seeing if there were any new leads on Darhk. If its too loud I can leave.” She babbled as she tugged at the hems of the hoodie she was wearing.

At her movement she saw something flash in his eyes. Crap she was wearing his hoodie. Terrible decision number 2 of the night Felicity she thought.

“Where did you get that?” He said, his voice low and raspy as he approached her.

The air between them was thick with tension.

“I found it in one of my boxes from the loft. I’m sorry I didn’t return it. It makes me feel safe when I wear it.” She flushed. 

“Felicity you have nothing to apologize for and if it makes you feel safe keep it. That’s all I want for you is to be safe.” He said as he reached out and touched her shoulder. 

Her mind flashing to the many times he had touched her like that in the past and she found herself wanting more.

When she didn’t say anything Oliver figured he made her uncomfortable and began to back away.

“Well I will let you get back to it then. Let me know if you need anything.” He said as he made his way back down the stairs and turned towards the area where his make shift bedroom was.

As she watched him, Felicity bit her lip as she was having an internal debate. Could she do this again? Could she let him in with the possibility of getting hurt again.

 

The memories of the last six months flooded her mind.

**“We found ourselves in each other.”**

**“Felicity Smoak, would you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth?”**

**“For better or for worse.”**

**“You’re my always.”**

**“I heard your voice.”**

Tears began pricking her eyes and she knew she had her answer.

“Oliver, Oliver wait.” She said as she made her way back down the stairs after him.

He turned around and looked at her questioningly. After seeing the tears in her eyes, his demeanor immediately changed.

“Felicity. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He said, his voice laced with concern.

Felicity reached up and wiped her eyes.

“Oliver I’m sorry.”  
His brow furrowed. “Felicity what could you possibly be apologizing for?”

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you the last few weeks, you hurt me and I felt pain

I didn’t feel for a long time. The last time I felt that kind of pain was when my dad left. I said things that I didn’t mean and I’m sorry. You were going through a rough time and didn’t deserve that from me.” She says as her head drops and she stares at the floor.

Oliver just stared her in awe. How could this woman be this selfless? She never deserved to be hurt the way he hurt her and yet here she was apologizing to him for how she acted. God this is why he loves her.

He reached out and grabbed her hands in his. He smiled at how perfectly they fit together.

“Felicity.” At the sound of his voice her head shot up. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who made the mistake. I made the biggest mistake of my life by not telling you about William because it pushed you away, it caused me to lose you. You were the first person I truly let in after the island and then I lost you. I know I still have some work to do, but I’m trying to be a better man. I know I may never get a chance with you again and I will regret that till the day I die, but just know you saved me. You saved me in a way I didn’t know I could be saved.” 

Felicity was shell shocked. She didn’t know what to say after Oliver’s confession. A million emotions running through her mind and in that moment she decided.  
Taking her silence as the end of the conversation, Oliver began to turn away and was stopped by a small hand wrapping around his wrist.

Her voice came out low and shaky. “You are a good man Oliver Queen. And I never want you to have any regrets.” She said with a small smile, hoping he understood what she was saying.

 

“Felicity.” His voice so low and thick with emotion.  
Deciding against using words she took one step closer, raised herself onto her toes and connected their lips. 

It took Oliver a moment to respond as he had to make sure this wasn’t one of the reoccurring dreams he had been having over the past few weeks.

Once he was certain it was real, he intensified the kiss by tilting his head, slanting his mouth completely over hers.

Felicity sighed, giving him unlimited access to her mouth as his tongue began massaging hers. 

God he missed this. She was so intoxicating he couldn’t think straight as he pushed her up against one of the beams in the bunker. 

Felicity whimpered into his mouth and he was slowly losing his resolve if he even had any at this point. 

After what seemed like ages, they broke apart, cheeks flushed and chests heaving. 

He brought his one hand and caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

“I love you Felicity Smoak.” He breathed out.  
She grasped his hand and kissed it. “I love you too Oliver Queen. You’re my always.” 

He beamed down at her. His eyes full of emotion and he could swear he felt his heart swell at her words. Words he never thought she would hear her say to him ever again.

Without hesitation, he connected their lips in a passionate kiss and slid his hands down to her ass, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist, holding her up against the beam with his brute strength. 

He began kissing down her neck. “Felicityyyy.” He growled as she ground down onto his ever present erection. 

She moaned. “Take me to bed Oliver.”

He looked at her, her pupils were completely blown and he was certain his looked the same way.

“Felicity are you sure?” He asked, not wanting her to regret this in the morning.

“Oliver I don’t need you to be chivalrous right now.” She gritted as she reached between them and grabbed his erection in her hand. He grunted while thrusting into her hand. 

“Take me to bed. Now.”

He didn’t hesitate this time as he connected their lips once more and carried her back to his makeshift bed, which he could now call home because she was there.

END..maybe ;) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it! :Let me know if I should continue this. Part II would be the smutty conclusion to the night ;)
> 
> Reviews are welcome! :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> xoxo  
> SmoakingArrow03


End file.
